


Daydreams

by toujours_nigel



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

This is what you want—to stretch Teddy out, and hold him lightly down, sure he will do nothing to break your grip, and leaning down kiss the tip-tilted slope of his nose, and the skin crinkling beside his eyes when he smiles, and the dimple that forms only on the right side in a deep pocket of skin.

 You want other things, too, but cannot say them without leaching blood to your skin—you have your mother’s skin, a redhead’s pallid, porcelain white—and making Teddy laugh so adorably you forget what words you had drawn up, and curl nails into your palm to keep from jumping him.

 That’s the other thing you want—to stretch Teddy out, and hold him lightly down, sure he will do nothing to break your grip, and leaning down kiss the curving wings of his hips, and the dark crinkling curls above his cock, and the red weeping head of it, pushing through the foreskin.

 And above all, you want to not be afraid.


End file.
